GUI Offset List
This list contains offsets for the GUI elements (Inventory Screen, Health bar, experience bar, etc.) to locate for Assembly hacking. This list was made by Safusaka. 4016F0 - Start of GUI rendering maybe Start of Inventory GUI 4018AD - Graphic for top edge 4018B3 - Distance from top 4018B5 - Distance from left 4018C6 - Vertical spacing of center (every 8 pixels) 4018D8 - Vertical length (carries bottom border, every 8 pixels) 4018DE - Middle section graphic 4018EF - Distance from left 401902 - Bottom edge graphic 401916 - Distance from left 401927 - Negative distance for ARMS and ITEM to travel I guess 401936 - Speed of said travel 40193F - Graphic of ARMS 40194C - Distance for ARMS from left 40195D - Graphic of ITEM 401969 - Distance for ITEM away from ARMS 40196D - Distance for ITEM from left 401994 - Graphic for blinking box 4019AE - Distance from top 4019B5 - Equation for spacing 4019B8 - Distance from left 4019CD - Graphic for small blinking box 4019D3 - Distance from top 4019DA - Equation for spacing 4019DD - Distance from left 4019F0 - Amount of weapon blocks to skip I guess 401A0F - Equation for spacing 401A23 - Equation for Arms graphic size in weapon block maybe 401A48 - Width of Arms graphic in weapon block 401A72 - Graphic for Arms in weapon block 401A7B - Distance from top 401A80 - Equation for Arms graphic spacing 401A83 - Distance from left 401A96 - Graphic for / 401A9F - Distance from top 401AA4 - Equation for / spacing 401AA7 - Distance from left 401ABA - Graphic for Lvl 401AC0 - Distance from top 401AC5 - Equation for Lvl spacing 401AC8 - Distance from left 401AEA - Distance for Lvl number from top 401AEF - Equation for Lvl number spacing 401AF2 - Distance from left other stuff ... 401E64 - Graphic for background during pause. 1C makes it use the current map bg but it doesnt tile so it really only works with full screen bgs.. 402270 - Start of BG probably 402830 - Start of idk let me sleep 402FC1 - This might be tiles cant remember 40DD70 - Start of ESC menu 40DE14 - Distance from top 40DE16 - Distance from left 40F380 - Definitely the number rendering 40F9B0 - Title Screen 40FDA8 - Title Screen Color 40FDF4 - These are the times needed to change the title screen music 40FE7F - These are the songs that get used 40FECA - Default Title Screen Music 40FF45 - Sound effect for selection 40FF5C - Key for ESC menu on title screen 40FFB3 - Sound effect for moving on title screen 410014 - Graphic for "Version" 41001A - Distance from top 41001F - Distance from left 41002E - Graphic for ". . . ." 410037 - Distance from top 41003C - Distance from left 41004E - Version numbers, same format as above 4100AE - "Cave Story" graphic 4100B4 - Distance from top 4100B6 - Distance from left 4100C5 - Graphic for "New" 4100CE - Distance from top 4100D3 - Distance from left 4100E5 - Graphic for "Load" 4100EB - Distance from top 4100F0 - Distance from left 410102 - Graphic for "2004.12 Studio Pixel" 41010B - Distance from top 410110 - Distance from left 41011F - Quote on title screen 4102E5 - Position on "New" from the top 4102F1 - Position on "Load" from the top 410316 - Position on "New" from the left 410339 - Position on "Load" from the left 40ABC0 - Caret Stuff 40ABD6 - Soft limit on caret images 49ABF2 - Graphic for Caret 419D10 - the main gui stuff 41A1D0 - HP Meter